The One
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: Blonde hair, silvery-mercurial eyes, aristocratic cheekbones, broad shoulders, chiseled everything and all of it, standing so close to him. Heck, Cedric would look like an inbred if he stand right next to the man he's staring at. Harry sucked in his breath as he felt every fiber in his being had come alive and a knowing voice within him whispered 'That One. He's The One.'. AU. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

AU. Non magical world setting. HPDM pairing all the way. Past HP/CD.

* * *

Chapter One – Breaking Up

Harry James Potter thought '_that_ _the world has some decent good men'_ as he stood in the middle of a cranked up loud bar filled with gyrating bodies and bottles of various alcoholic drinks. He gazed into the boyishly handsome face of the man he intend on taking to his sister's wedding and then he thought, _'damn, those days are gone. They're non-existent. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. Naught. '_

"Sorry, Harry, but this relationship of ours, if that's what you call it, is not working for me." Cedric said.

Harry wasn't really looking at him this time; his attention is focused more on the barbecue sticks left from the barbecue he ordered earlier.

'_I wonder how long will it take for him to scream if I shove all those sticks through his chest?' _Harry thought. He wouldn't really do it though; those sticks aren't pointy enough to damage the idiot's chest. Also, there are lots of potential witnesses at the moment.

"And we both know why this isn't really working." The dope still went on, not noticing that the man in front of him wasn't the least interested.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Cedric said, not looking the bit that he was.

Harry calmly placed his hands on his sides, so he wouldn't be the tempted to grab the sticks lying so close to him. "Is this because I won't go to your home tonight? I have work tomorrow. Heck, you have work tomorrow. And I paid for my food and drink."

"Harry, listen, that's not it. Okay?" the taller man tried to look wounded by what the emerald eyed man said. "It's just that you are not making any effort to make this relationship work, you know…"

'_We've been dating for the past three months and still I haven't done the deed with you. Urgh, is that what a relationship to him is? All about doing the deed? Getting some? Banging? Fucking?'_ Harry droned out whatever Cedric was saying and while doing his own mental rant, he scanned the noisy crowd. _'I wonder where I can get myself a deadly poison, I could sneakily drop it in his drink and voilà he'll be gone.'_

"…and I really do think that if we have any future together, you should contribute to this as well." Cedric said.

'_Oh I don't.' _Harry thought. '_Does he have a point in that or what?'_ he asked himself. But still lack of sex is no excuse of dumping him a month before his sister's wedding ceremony.

"Of course we do have a future, Ced." He finally spoke, trying to make his anger subside. "We made plans as well, remember? Amarille is getting married in a month. You are invited to the ceremony. To the dinner rehearsal. To the bachelor's party. "

"Is that all I am to you?" Cedric's voice raised an octave. "Just a date for Amarille's wedding?"

"No. Of course not." Harry said as he pushed his glasses up. "Just as I'm sure I'm more to you than somebody to just sleep with."

Cedric opened his mouth at that but he closed it again, not finding his voice to retort back. "Well, of course not. I don't want you to think that this is your entire fault. You're brilliant, you're successful, you're understanding, you're beautiful, you're gorgeous…" Harry listened, knowing that _'and I like you just the way you are._' are not gonna follow. Now if only he'd drop dead. If he died, not even his mom could expect him to bring Cedric to the wedding. And to think mom is dead set on having him as a son-in-law.

"…and you'd make a wonderful parent." Cedric finished.

"Really? Gee thanks." Sarcasm dripped out of his lips as he said that. "That's not romantic at all." Harry said bugged eyed at Cedric's last statement.

"I thought we were going places, Harry." Cedric said.

"Yeah." Harry replied, scanning around the dimly lit bar. "Like here." He deadpanned.

Cedric sighed and held Harry's hand and gently rubbed it. "I wish you the best, Harry. Do keep in touch, okay?" Harry haphazardly took his hand back. Cedric frowned at that.

"No thanks." Harry retorted and grabbed his daiquiri-filled glass and splashed its contents to the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him and then he marched his way back to his friends who were obviously amused watching them from farthest end of the bar.

* * *

Second HP fanfic. Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy. ~wink wink~ =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

AU. Non magical world setting. HPDM pairing all the way. Past HP/CD.

* * *

Chapter Two – Getting a New Man

"Enjoyed the show?" Harry asked his friends once he reached their table. He slumped into the seat across his two best friends.

"A bit." The fiery redhead grinned at him his locks shining beautifully under the lights. "He still looks as uptight and asshole-ish as ever. Mate, what the hell were you thinking when you decided to go out with him?"

"For Mom to stop pestering me about finally getting a man? To get a man that meets her standards? To get her off my case for a short while? Because I thought that he might be the one?" Harry exasperatedly said as he gulped the glass of drink Luna placed in front of him.

"He clearly wasn't the one though." Luna stated as she looked at her bespectacled friend.

"Well, he was intelligent and successful and very nice at first. And Mom likes him, a lot, and that's something. He seemed like a very sensible choice but then he went high and mighty on me and kept on hinting on getting me to bed." Harry said as he idly played with the plate of tempura in front of him.

Ron patted Harry's arm. "Well mate, it's a good thing he's out of the picture now. Imagine the horror you'll have to go through with that uptight asshole."

"Yeah, it's indeed a good thing he broke up with you because now you're free and available again. Your prince is on his way." Luna said cryptically.

"Right," Harry sarcastically said. "I'm pretty sure he was on his way but a bulldozer ran over him."

"Must you have such violent thoughts Harry?" Ron asked as he nibbled on the tempura he got from the plate in front of Harry.

"Ah you know me, Ron. I'm simply creative." Harry wryly grinned at him as he grabbed a piece of chicken fingers from the plate near Luna.

"Boys, that's not how things work. If it's meant to be, the right one for you will make it. Regardless of the circumstances, he'll appear for you and you'll be together forever." Luna said seriously as she leaned forward and looked into Harry's emerald orbs.

"Ugh what are we? Kids? Happily ever afters? Seriously?" Ron groaned as he looked at his blonde friend.

"Just because Hermione dumped you because she discovered that you go both ways, doesn't mean that you won't have your happily ever after, Ron." Luna chastised the redhead.

"Hey! It's not my fault I just happen to appreciate both genders." The new subject of the conversation said loudly as he stood up. "And we're talking about Harry here; let's stick to the program Luna." the said redhead pouted.

Harry simply stuck out his tongue at him and Luna had to pull Ron down to his seat because of the oh so many eyes that were now trained at them.

"What's our plan then?" the petite blonde asked them.

"What do you mean our plan?" The raven haired man asked in utter confusion. "I'm the one who got dumped tonight and the one who badly needs a wedding date to my sister's wedding which is gonna happen in about a month."

"Uh Harry, she did mention I got dumped and you're not the only who's invited to the wedding and who's required to bring a date along." Ron tried to explain. "And with the way Luna said "our plan", I'm guessing she didn't feel any spark with the last guy she was dating and dumped the poor guy yet again so yeah same as the two of us: single and dateless."

"Well, at least one of us didn't get dumped." Harry mumbled to himself as he realized their predicament and downed the beer in front of him.

Harry excused himself and went to the loo to take a leak. When he was done and about to go back to their table, someone ran passed him and bumped into him leaving him sprawled on top of something warm, hard and smells so good.

"Damn, that hurts." He groaned as he touched his head.

"Enjoying yourself there?" a cool voice coming from below asked him.

Harry immediately stood up and apologized. He really felt embarrassed so he promptly left without even glancing at the person he apologized to.

His last thoughts as he walked towards his friends were _'Did I just imagined it or did he just squeezed my ass? Did I just inhaled the person's scent? And why did it took me so long to stand? Ugh'_

"You okay there, mate?" Ron asked him as he reached their table.

"Yeah. Am okay." He distractedly said as he refused to meet his friends gaze. _'Not really okay. But for the sake of saying I am, I said I'm okay. Heck, I dunno what I feel. I'm not making sense, am I?'_

"If you say so." The redhead said. "Well anyway, while you were gone, we found a solution to our problem."

"Well a temporary one, that is." Luna added.

"What?" Harry asked them.

"We just have to pick someone up here and date them for a month." Ron said as he smiled at what he thought as a brilliant plan.

"Huh?" Harry incredulously said.

"Come on. It'll be fun, Harry. Who knows where dating them might lead? Think of it as a finding-the-one task." Luna said as she tried her best to explain the brightness of her and Ron's idea.

"Sometimes I ask myself who's smarter between the two of you and I find myself unable to answer that." Harry said as he banged his head on the table. At this, his two friends chuckled.

"Anyway, I see something sizzling hopefully he ain't boring up close." Ron excitedly told the two.

"Who and where?" Luna asked while Harry continued to bemoan his fate and his friends' stupid plan as he laid his head on the table.

"The dark haired hulking figure, near the brown haired bartender at the bar and he's staring right at me." The redhead said as he sent the man he's staring at a lusty grin.

Luna followed his gaze and she saw that indeed the man was staring at their direction, at Ron's direction to be exact. A tall dark-skinned man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that seemingly puts a chill in the air caught Luna's attention and he was right next to the man Ron is shamelessly undressing with his eyes at the moment. Their eyes locked for a moment and with that she gave him a come-get-me smile.

Ron noticed the interaction between his blonde friend and the dark-skinned man and turned to Luna and raised his brows. "Two minutes."

"It's pretty crowded, Ron." Luna said. "Give them about three."

It was a minute and a half by Ron's watch before the dark haired guy he was staring at tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He said. "But I believe you were staring at me."

Ron blinked at him. "Took you long enough to come over. I can't believe you were so slow."

"Slow." He looked insulted. "Nobody could have gotten that crowd faster than me. And look I brought a friend too." He said as he grabbed the dark-skinned man Luna was eyeing earlier.

Ron shook his head. "You guys spotted us like an hour ago. I noticed that. What did you two do? Sit down and think about it?"

The hulking dark-hair guy rolled his eyes. "Heard redheads were hard to handle so I was weighing my options." The man grabbed a chair from somewhere and sat right next to Ron. "I'm Viktor and I believe you owe me."

"I'm Ron. And you just said I owe you something." Ron leaned towards him.

"Yes, you heard me you owe me. I just saved you from being unhappy tonight by coming here." Viktor grinned.

"Give me something better than that, or I'll find somebody else to amuse myself with tonight." From the corner of his eye, he saw the other guy Viktor brought with him, the laid-back dark-skinned man leaned down to Luna and asked: "Is your friend always like this?"

Ron turned to study him: Seemingly boring and harmless.

"Well, your friend doesn't sound exactly like Prince Charming himself." Luna said as she gave him a sweet smile.

He smiled back down at her. "Same here. Ain't like a Prince Charming too. Is that fine with you?"

"Oh come on." Ron whispered and had to stop his urge to bang his head on the table. Victor heard it though, and quickly said "He means it. Blaise doesn't use any lines."

"Oh goodie. That's a plus for him then, after your saving-you-you-owe-me line." Ron said.

Luna placed her hand on Blaise's sleeve. "That's okay. I wasn't looking for one. I'm Luna by the way."

Blaise looked down at her with pure adoration. "I'm Blaise, and you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Luna's beam widened and she leaned closer to him.

"Well, at least he has an appeal, I can tell." Ron turned to Viktor. "What's yours?"

"I'm great in bed." Viktor said.

"Right." Ron wryly smiled at him and said. "You seem hopeless; I find it cute though, so buy me a drink and tell me all about yourself."

Viktor smiled at him and waved to a waiter nearby. When the waiter arrived, he turned to as everyone what they want and then he just noticed that an unmoving raven haired person was amongst them with his head laid on the table. "Ron? Is your friend alright?" he asked the redhead beside him.

"Oh he's alright. Don't mind him. He's just sulking. His name's Harry by the way." Ron quipped as he poked his friend's messy hair.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much. Oh and get me some rum and coke." Harry said as he raised his head and looked at the two newcomers. "Hey! I'm Harry Potter." he smiled and nodded at them and then he went back to lay his head on the table to sulk some more.

"Well that was interesting." Viktor said as he turned to the waiter and finished their order.

"If we're gonna see each other that much, you guys are gonna get used to him and his moods. Well it's still a big IF." Ron commented

Harry continued sulking and was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Blaise calling out to someone nearby.

"Oi Draco. Where the hell have you been?" he said.

The person reached them and coolly said "Sorry. I had to answer an important call outside."

Harry heard the low and smooth voice, which seems warm enough to be charming, rich enough to clog his heart's arteries so he jerked his head up to see who is the owner of such voice. He was caught unprepared with the full force of the person's appearance: Blonde hair, silvery-mercurial eyes, aristocratic cheekbones, broad shoulders, chiseled everything and all of it, standing so close to him. Heck, Cedric would look like an inbred if he stood right next to the man he's staring at. Harry sucked in his breath as he felt every fiber in his being had come alive and a knowing voice within him whispered 'That One. He's The One.'

* * *

Well that's Chapter Two, folks. Ron won't be ending up with Hermione, sorry, I'm pretty much fed up with seeing a RonMione so I wanna try something new. And yeah, this is AU so don't complain on how out of character the characters in my fic are. I'm thinking of a slightly feisty!Ron. I still don't know if Cedric should make a comeback to rile things up though or to simply let Harry and Draco do the riling up stuff by themselves, they seem to be good at that, anyway.

Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

AU. Non magical world setting. HPDM pairing all the way. Past HP/CD.

* * *

Chapter Three – Drunken Beauty

Draco Malfoy walked back into the bar after finishing an important business call he had to take outside, due to the noise level at the bar. He went back to the spot where he left his two friends a few minutes ago, only to find them gone. _'Ah, they must've gone over to flirt with someone they spotted earlier.'_ He looked around the bar to at least catch a glimpse of them and know their whereabouts, and then, finally, he spotted them on the second floor of the bar; they were seated alongside a blonde and a redhead. He watched them from afar, and then he noticed that his two friends are behaving oddly, Blaise is acting shy and Viktor is keeping his hands to himself.

'_Whoa, they seem to be really taken by those two. Big surprise there, usually, confident and charming Blaise, by now, would have the woman hanging onto his every word, and shameless and bold Viktor, by now, would have the guy seated on his lap or at least draped over him._' he thought. He wondered if he should just leave and send them a message that he went ahead, but then the thought of his friends acting odd seems amusing so he decided to approach them to see them up close, and to say goodbye at least in person.

He went up the staircase leading to the second floor when he saw Viktor's huge figure, and he's waving almost happily at him, motioning him to go there and join them. He nodded and went up the stairs. He was a few feet away from their table when he heard Blaise asking him where he went.

"Sorry. I had to answer an important call outside." He said as he gave his friends a knowing smirk and tipped his head towards the blonde and redhead seated beside the two.

He was about to jokingly remind them to not to forget using protection 'in case of', when his gaze fell at the young man seated across Blaise; he swore he wasn't there before, but then again nobody could see the entire occupants of the table from the first raven tresses that scream a just-shagged look, innocent emerald orbs hidden beneath a pair of classy spectacles, plump lips that are begging to be kissed, and a slender lithe frame; such a beautiful being.

'_Oh so fate responded immediately at last and decided for us to meet properly this time around.'_ He mused. '_I still prefer him sprawled on top of me though. Oh well, I can't be picky with this given opportunity'_ the blonde thought as he continued to stare at the beauty, who he bumped into earlier.

Silvery-mercurial orbs met emerald green and the time seemed to stand still and then the blonde gave the raven haired beauty a small nod and smiled at him as he stood in front of their table.

"Thud." He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction; not at all. '_He passed out. What the hell.' _

The blonde woman beside Blaise got up to check the raven haired beauty, who appears to be out cold, while the redhead beside Viktor, simply shook his head and smiled. Blaise seemed stunned, while Viktor was chuckling in amusement.

"Wow, lil' Harry here, must be so smashed. And to think he berated you quite nicely and he introduced himself soberly earlier, Spitfire." Viktor told the redhead beside him who huffed indignantly at him.

"It's one of his talents to appear sober, even if he's dead drunk." The redhead said as he downed his drink and went over to where Harry's at and tried his best to haul his sleeping form onto the chairs that Luna lined up. With a little help from Viktor, Harry is left comfortably snoozing away on the makeshift bed they laid him on, without a care in the world.

"He isn't usually like this, but it's been a bad day for him." The blonde woman said as she went back to her seat.

Draco feigned a cough to get their attention.

"Oh yeah, Luna, Ron, meet Draco Malfoy." Blaise said as he motioned to the blonde man, who grabbed a chair and sat near Harry's sleeping form. "Draco, meet Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, two, I hope you'll be able to keep these blokes in line and I give you my permission to make them miserable, if and only if they deserve it though." Draco said as he shook hands with the two; the redhead blinked owlishly at him then nodded, while the blonde simply gave him an understanding smile.

"Awww, didn't know you care about us that much." Blaise said as he poked Draco, who sneered at him in return.

"You big softie." Viktor teased him as he passed him a drink. "Oh by the way, Draco meet drunken beauty a.k.a. Harry. Try to hook up with him when he's sober, alright? So you won't feel left out and neither won't he, from what Ron and Luna said, his status changed today: he's single again. We could have a triple date."

Draco sighed in frustration at his friends' antics and then his gaze settled back to the sleeping form near him. _'Oh, so he was recently involved with someone…' _

"As much as we want to hear what plans you have for us so we could prepare counter plans, we'll be calling it a night; we have to get that drunken lump at home." Ron said as he motioned towards Harry's sleeping form and stood up.

"Oh right. We'll give you guys a ride." Blaise said as he called the waiter for their bill.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Luna said as she patted Blaise's arm.

"You sure?" Viktor said as he grabbed his wallet to pay for their bill when Ron grabbed his arm and said in a tone that left no argument "We'll split the bill."

Blaise looked puzzled at that so Luna explained that "We never let someone pay for whatever we buy unless they are family or dating us."

"Ah, an independence thing, I see." Draco said sounding quite impressed that both Luna and Ron raised their eyebrows as if to ask why. "It's just that we don't see that from most people nowadays." He added.

"Yeah, it's something like that." Ron admitted as he stood up and moved towards Harry. He was about to grab and carry him when Draco moved in front of him, and gently lifted Harry onto his arms.

"We're gonna drive you guys home. You two can't carry him, no offense. Blaise go with Luna and drive with their car, and we'll drive in mine and follow you to Harry's home." the blonde man said and to that the redhead nodded in agreement; considering their lithe stature like Harry, he knew that it will be pretty difficult for them to carry Harry all the way to his car and then into his unit. So why should he make it difficult for himself and Luna when someone's offering to help them? And besides, Viktor seems like a great company, even if he's shameless and slightly perverted, and Luna and Blaise seems to be engrossed with each other.

Blaise and Viktor looked confused for a moment, but then they nodded in agreement. Ron handed his keys to Blaise after he threatened to castrate him if his baby a.k.a. his car gets a scratch or a dent or if he tries anything that Luna doesn't consent to. As for Luna, she sneakily took a picture of an oblivious Draco, who is gently carrying the drunken beauty, cradled in his arms.

* * *

Chapter Three done. Sorry it was a pretty short chappy, I tried my best though.=/

Anyway, tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy and motivated to write. ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

AU. Non magical world setting. HPDM pairing all the way. Past HP/CD.

* * *

Chapter Four - Morning After Chaos

Morning came; Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. His head is throbbing and he had no immediate recollection of what happened the night before. He padded into the kitchen and there he saw Ron, dressed impeccably in his suit (He works as a lawyer in his father's law firm, alongside his older brothers.), reading the paper's business section.

Ron smiled at him, as he noticed him standing there looking like an irate kitten and poured coffee for him.

"What?" the raven haired man said.

"You know, you're really entertaining when you're drunk." The redhead said as he stifled his laugh.

"Bloody hell…what did I do?"

"Well…Malfoy drove us here and carried you, because obviously, Luna and I aren't capable of carrying you, seeing as our built is nearly the same as yours -"

"Malfoy?"

"Yep, Draco Malfoy. He's Viktor and Blaise's friend. You know, the blonde guy who came over our table before you decided to go into 'the drunken beauty mode' as Viktor calls it."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and memories of a handsome blonde with silvery-mercurial eyes smiling right at him flooded his mind.

"…"

"Anyway, you woke up for a bit so we decided to hand you a glass of water but you only tried to dip your fingers in the glass." Ron said as he chuckled.

"What?" he blurted out as he finished chewing his pancake.

"And then, you rolled around your bed, giggling like a kid and you nearly fell a couple of times, good thing Malfoy caught you." Ron pauses. "And then, you suddenly grabbed him and dragged him to bed with you. Who knew you have that kind of hidden strength? You told him that he's cuddly and other things I can't really remember because me and Viktor were laughing our asses out. And then, the best part came...you vomited on him."

"I did all those? Shiiit. And you just watched me doing all those?" Harry nearly yelled as he brightly blushed.

"Well it was kind of funny, I can't help it." The redhead explained. "I was impressed with Malfoy though, he looked like the snooty kind, but he was kind enough to drive us and carry you and he was complete saint to put up with those stunts you pulled last night." Ron said as he handed him an aspirin.

Harry was left to his thoughts as he poked the contents of his plate and then his phone began ringing and Ron was kind enough to get it for him from his room. He was startled when Ron placed it on his hand. He checked the screen to see who is calling. It's his Mom.

"Hey Mom -."

"Harry, would you mind checking out the last page of the lifestyle section of the newspaper? Tell me what you see." she said in a tone that simply makes you do as she says.

He looked at the newspaper scattered on the breakfast nook. He turned his attention to Ron, who's staring curiously at him and then he mouthed: "entertainment section, last page." to him. He grabbed the said part of the newspaper and turned it to the last page, Harry saw amusement flashing from his friend's blue eyes, so he grabbed the paper. He scanned the contents of the page, seeing nothing out of the ordinary that concerns him or his family, when a short article and two pictures at the bottom part caught his attention. The picture showed a seemingly familiar bar, and was that him smugly leaving a wine soaked Cedric? And was that him? Being carried bridal style by the blonde he saw last night?

The article write-up by a reporter named Rita Skeeter goes like:

_Look, who I spotted last night: (Photo A) Cedric Diggory, son of construction mogul, Amos Diggory and Harry Potter, son of award-winning actor, James Potter. The two seemed to have split up due to certain differences, as a reliable source have mentioned. Harry left the stunned wine-soaked Cedric. (Photo B) And it seems that our Harry here immediately snagged himself a prince charming in the person of the Malfoy Group of Companies heir, Draco Malfoy, himself. Look at the way he carried him gently like a bride. Isn't that wonderful, my dear readers? This reporter intends to follow where this lovely development goes and be rest assured that I will share it with the world. –Rita Skeeter of the Daily Buzz (for more updates and news about Harry Potter, you can log in to our website .com and subscribe to our daily buzzip newsletter)  
_

"Oh Fuck." The raven haired man groaned as he dropped the newspaper and he laid his head on the table. The plate and silver wares clattered noisily and Ron simply raised his eyebrows as he took the newspaper to know what going on.

"Language, Harry!" the sharp voice of his mother coming from the phone grabbed his attention.

"Sorry Mom. I really have a good explanation -"

He was cut off by his commanding mother's voice: "Meet me for tea at Madam Puddifoot's on your break later." (She's a business partner there.)

"But Mom, I have a-"too late his loving mother just hanged up on him. "Great…just great…this is sooo damn great. Fuckingtabulous." He muttered to himself loudly. "Now there's a media circus out there and my mom's gonna tear me limb for limb later."

Ron mockingly patted him on his shoulders as he stifled a laugh.

"Now, now, you should be happy. Look on the bright side Diggory looked like an idiot and you look good with Draco." the redhead said. "In fact, you look good in both pictures; the smug one and the sleeping one - they caught you on your best angle."

* * *

Chapter Four done. Another short chappy but nevertheless I enjoyed writing this. The thing with the glass of water really happened to me as related by a friend of mine who dragged my drunken ass back home.

Tell me what you think, okay? Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
